


Wingman

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: “Dr Melendez is a terrible wingman,” Shaun said as he sat down at their table.“How was that my fault?” Neil shot back.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez, Shaun Murphy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Wingman

The doctors all sat around a table at the bar they’d decided to go to to celebrate a particularly difficult but successful case. They were all laughing and joking around except for Shaun who looked miserable.

“Shaun cheer up, so Lea rejected you, she’s a flake anyway, you can do better,” Morgan said to him. It had been 3 months since she’d rejected him before and they had become friends again eventually, he then decided to try again to ask her to be his girlfriend as he felt that she wanted to be with him. To his disappointment, she didn’t.

“She’s not a flake,” Shaun replied.

“You know what you need?” Alex asked.

“What?” Shaun questioned.

“You need to find a woman in this bar and start talking to her, get your mind off Lea,” he answered.

“No,” Shaun said, “I’m not very good at talking to people.”

“Why don’t I be your wingman then?” Neil asked. Shaun looked at him confused.

“Wingman?”

“Yeah, it’s someone who helps set you up with someone else, we’ll both go over, start up a conversation, I’ll then hype you up to them and you go from there,” Neil explained.

“I don’t know,” Shaun queried.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try,” Claire said. 

“Ok,” Shaun agreed, he and Neil then stood up and walked through the bar until they’d found a woman that Shaun was willing to speak to. It didn’t take long before they came back.

“Dr Melendez is a terrible wingman,” Shaun said as he sat down at their table.

“How was that my fault?” Neil shot back. Shaun just played with his hair and looked down at his drink.

“What happened?” Morgan asked.

“Well we were talking to her and she seemed nice, and then she tried to give me her number instead of Shaun,” Neil explained, the other residents tried not to laugh before Alex spoke up.

“It happens sometimes Shaun, nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m not embarrassed!”

“Okay,” Alex replied, “how about I be your wingman this time?” Shaun didn’t look too pleased about that but reluctantly agreed and the two men walked off.

“Way to ruin Shaun’s shot Melendez,” Morgan laughed.

“I didn’t realise she was interested in me, I was trying so hard to help Shaun,” he said defensively.

“Well by the looks of it, Park didn’t have much luck either,” Claire said as they walked back over to the table.

“Dr Park is not a good wingman either,” Shaun complained.

“How was I supposed to know she was a lesbian?” The older man laughed.

“Alright, guess I’ll have to step in,” Claire said, standing up before Shaun had the chance to sit down, “come with me,” she said to her friend, she then turned around, “I’ll need you too Melendez,” Neil looked questioningly at her but followed them, “play along,” she said to her attending.

“What?” He asked. She rolled her eyes.

“Say we’re dating, if she’s straight she won’t flirt with you with me there, if she’s bi, she won’t flirt with me if you’re there, gives Shaun a better chance. We just have to hope she isn’t a lesbian,” Claire explained and Neil chuckled at this.

“Fair enough,” he replied.

“She looks pretty,” Shaun said, indicating a woman sat on her own at the bar. They made their way over, sitting near her but not close enough to scare her off.

“Hi,” Claire said to the woman.

“Hey,” she responded, smiling slightly at them.

“I’m Claire, this is my boyfriend, Neil,” she grabbed his hand in hers and Neil’s heart skipped a beat, he knew they were just pretending but it gave him butterflies in his stomach when she did this, “and this is our friend Shaun.”

“I’m Sarah,” the woman replied, shaking their hands, except for Shaun who just waved slightly.

“We noticed you were sitting alone so thought we’d keep you company, unless you’re expecting someone else,” Claire said.

“No, I’m alone, just finished work and felt like a drink,” Sarah explained.

“Well, Shaun here felt like he was third wheeling a bit so it’d be nice for him to have someone to talk to if you’re interested,” Claire said. Sarah looked him up and down before smiling.

“Okay,” she replied, “he seems cute and interesting,” Claire smiled at this at indicated to Shaun to sit at the chair next to Sarah. He sat down, feeling awkward, “so what do you do?” She asked him.

“I am a surgical resident and St Bonaventure,” he replied.

“No way!” She exclaimed, “I’m a third year surgical resident at the San Jose medical centre, what year are you?”

“I’m a fourth year resident,” he replied, they started to talk about different surgeries.

“Looks like you’re a better wingman than I was,” Neil said in Claire’s ear, she shivered as she felt his breath on her, it made her even more aware of his hand that was still in hers.

“We should probably head back to Alex and Morgan before they start wondering where we got to,” Claire said quickly, she let go of his hand and they both headed back, leaving Shaun and Sarah to talk.

“So how’d it go?” Morgan asked when they sat down.

“Pretty good,” Claire smiled, “they seem to be hitting it off,” Alex and Morgan smiled over at their friend who was deep in conversation at the bar.

“Well, I’m going to get another round of drinks,” Alex said as he stood up.

“I’ll come with you,” Morgan said.

“Oh please, you guys just want to eavesdrop,” Claire said. They shrugged before heading to the bar.

“So didn’t you tell Sarah I was your boyfriend for Shaun’s benefit or did you just want to hold my hand?” Neil asked. Claire looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m surprised you managed to get in here with all that ego you’ve got there,” she retorted, causing him to laugh. They’d been friends for almost a year now and were so comfortable with each other that they could make flirty comments without feeling like they’d make things awkward. At least they thought they could, but the last few months they had both come to the conclusion that they were in love with each other although neither of them would admit it, since then they’d both get a funny feeling every time to other would compliment them or flirt with them, they were used to not letting their feelings show, but it was more difficult after a couple of drinks.

“That didn’t answer my question,” Neil said.

“Why can’t it be both,” Claire responded, winking at him. ‘Two can play at that game,’ Neil thought to himself.

“It can be,” he replied, “I’m just slightly disappointed that I didn’t even get a kiss to really convince her,” Claire looked at him and saw that his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“At least buy me a drink first, Melendez,” she giggled.

“I’ve bought you many drinks, Browne,” he said.

“Well, if we weren’t in a bar with our work colleagues maybe you would have gotten lucky,” she said, slightly seductively, Neil looked into her dark eyes, then down to her lips. He was about to say something when Morgan and Alex put some drinks on the table. 

“I think we’ve lost Shaun for the night,” Morgan said, handing Claire’s drink to her, “they’re talking about some boring documentary that was on tv the other night and she seemed genuinely interested in it.”

“That’s good,” Claire smiled.

“It is,” Neil agreed.

“We’lol have to set you up with someone next, Dr Melendez,” Alex said.

“That won’t be necessary,” Neil replied.

“Ooh, Do you have a girlfriend?” Morgan basically squealed.

“I’m working on it,” he replied. Claire could feel Neil’s leg rub against hers as he said this, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

“Tell is about her!” Morgan said excitedly.

“She’s smart, funny, kind, beautiful,” he said, with a smile on his face, he felt Claire put her hand on his knee and he casually put his hand under the table to take her hand in his.

“Someone’s in love,” Alex teased, “does this mystery woman have a name?”

“She does, but I’m not going to tell you it, it’s still early days and I don’t want to jinx it,” he stroked the back of Claire’s hand as he spoke.

“That’s fair enough,” Morgan said, “but we expect details at some point,” Neil laughed at this before taking a sip of his drink. Claire finished her drink and put the empty glass on the table.

“I should probably go now,” she said, “I’m a bit tired,” she stood up and swayed a little.

“I hope you’re not driving home like that,” Neil said.

“No I’m going to walk home,” she replied, “I’m only a couple of blocks away.

“I’ll walk you home,” Neil said, also standing up, Claire smiled at him.

“Okay, thank you,” she replied.

“Well we’re going to stay here and see what happens with those two,” Morgan said as she and Alex stared over to where Shaun and Sarah we’re still talking at the bar. 

Claire and Neil made their way out of the building and started walking in the direction of Claire’s apartment. They didn’t get very far before Claire grabbed his hand and led him into an alley. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her, quickly capturing his lips in a kiss. He put one arm around her waist and the other in her hair, deepening the kiss before backing her up against the wall. They only pulled away once they needed oxygen and stood there breathing heavily with their foreheads together, they looked into each other’s eyes before Claire spoke.

“I think we should probably try to get to my place as quickly as possible,” she said and Neil grinned.

“Agreed,” he kissed her again quickly before Claire led them back to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters, let me know if you’d like to read more!


End file.
